Tease
by Retiredangel
Summary: Marshall Lee is used to getting what he wants. So what happens when you play hard to get? Marshall Lee x reader


Marshall Lee was floating around the forest, nothing new. It was just after sunset and he was booooorrreeed. Suddenly he perked up. He could go to Fionna and Cakes. He grinned and set off in the direction of their treehouse. He was close when the sound of sparring reached his ears. He made his bass handy, just in case it wasn't Fionna practicing whatever. He rounded the trunk and saw the familiar blonde adventuress sparring with... was that another human? She had long (h/c) hair that swung freely around her shoulders as she moved. Her (s/t) skin was illuminated by the lights of the treehouse, giving her an eerie glow as she swung the sword she was using, meeting Fionnas with a _clang _mid swing. He floated just above Cake, who was watching from a few yards away.

'Hey Cake.' he said, and the cat jumped, poofing out her tail and hissing. The alarmed noise made the girls turn towards them. Fionna grinned.

'Hey Marshall! This is (y/n). She's human too!' the girl practically shouted in excitement. (Y/n) walked over, swinging her sword beside her. It was a strange weapon, clear as glass, even the hilt. She sheathed it at her side when she got near. She sauntered up to Marshall and looked him up and down before bending and picking up a water bottle that lay near his feet. She took a drink and he took the opportunity to examine her closely. She was wearing a black t-shirt that hugged her generous curves, and skinny jeans with black converse. She put a cap on the water bottle and looked him in the eyes, her own (e/c) ones sparking in the light from the windows.

'A vampire huh?' she said in a voice as smooth as honey. He grinned, showing her his fangs.

'Not just any one, sweet heart. I'm the vampire _king._' She pasted a smirk of her own on her face.

'Funny, you don't look like much. Does that line work on the other girls?' she said. He smirked.

'What, you're not like other girls?' She winked.

'Why don't you find out yourself?' she purred before turning to Fionna. 'I've gotta go home before it gets too late. she turned to look at Marshall one last time. 'Seeya later hotshot.' she said before walking into the night. He licked his lips. This was going to be interesting.

She opened the door and plunked up the stairs to her bedroom. She unbuckled her sword belt and tossed it in the corner; her converse soon followed. She stepped into the bathroom, stripping her clothes off as she thought about the wickedly attractive vampire boy she had met at Fionnas. She had known the moment he opened his mouth that he was used to getting his way. She had also noticed the way his eyes had raked her body. She grinned as she lathered her hair. This was going to be interesting.

_Two days later_

Marshall Lee hadn't seen Fionna's friend since the night he met her. He had thought about her a few times, relishing the challenge she presented. He floated lazily towards the tree house, ready for a jam sesh. He didn't bother knocking, just floating through an upstairs window. He heard Fionna groan downstairs.

'How did you get so good at this?' she asked. He heard a familiar voice reply, the same voice that had haunted his thoughts the past few days.

'I've always been this good.' He heard Fionna snort.

'Yeah right!' He took this moment to float down the ladder and take in the scene. * was sitting beside Fionna on the couch, playing on BMO. She was wearing a tank top that was tight across her bust and athletic shorts that went down to her knees. His eyes caught a strip of (s/t) skin. The tank top had ridden up. He licked his lips before leaning back and floating over, the picture of nonchalance.

'Hey.' he said.

Fionna jumped but you didn't even flinch as the deep voice invaded your ears. Marshall Lee. you turned your head and surveyed him, floating about five feet off the ground, laying back with his arms crossed behind his head.

'Hi.' you said, flicking your eyes away from his face and towards the kitchen, where Cake was emerging. The sassy cat greeted the vampire quickly before Fionna launched into conversation. You kept your eyes focused on the chattering girl the entire conversation, sparing few glances at the smirking teen floating across from you. You felt his obsidian eyes drilling holes into the side of your head a couple of times. Suddenly Cake exclaimed something in a loud voice.

'Look at the time! * You better get going, or the sun will rise before you get home!' She said and you grinned. You got up and strapped your sword to your hip. You opened the door before turning to say bye. Your eyes were immediately met with dark ones.

'You sure you're gonna be alright, out there in the dark?' The vampire king asked, his voice thick with implications. You smirked.

'Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself.' You said as sweetly as you could, looking into his eyes the entire time you spoke. 'See you Fi.' You said, not breaking eye contact. But you didn't have to be looking to know she had a teasing grin on her face. You winked at the vampire king before turning and stepping out the door, swaying your hips a little more than usual before closing it behind you.

As soon as the vixen's lovely bottom disappeared behind the door, Fionna burst into laughter.

'Wow. I have never seen you act so obvious in front of a female before!' she said through giggles. I whipped my head around.

'What?'

'You couldn't keep your eyes off her!' She laughed. I threw my head back.

'Was I really that obvious?' I said in frustration. Fionna nodded.

'I don't think she minds too much though.'

* * *

You ran as fast as you could, baiting the demon where you could easily kill it by looking like you were retreating. It made a sound like an elephant stepping on a sponge before racing after you, tentacles waving. You turned as soon as you were standing with your back to the lake, raising your crystaline sword. It reached an oozing wet tentacle towards you, which you sliced off before plunging your sword into it's gaping green eye. It screamed once before collapsing on top of you, which was pretty disgusting, considering it was gooey and nasty when it wasn't bleeding all over you. You crawled out from under it and stood, holding your arms away from your body as you dripped grossness all over the ground. You yanked your sword out from it's head before stripping your nasty shirt off, leaving you in your jeans and bra. You stepped towards the lake and plunged in, scrubbing at your skin. You pulled your now clean (well, mostly) shirt on and stepped out of the water, strapping your sword to your back and wringing out your hair before you turned and ran into the woods. Your house wasn't too far from here, all you had to do was run through the woods and over a small field. Suddenly you felt arms around your waist and were lifted into the air mid step. You couldn't reach your sword, so you kicked you leg out. You were rewarded with a grunt before whatever was holding you turned you around, and you realized it wasn't a what but a who. None other than the Vampire King himself. He grinned at you.

'Took a little swim?' He asked. You raised an eyebrow.

'Well, I was covered in demon guts. Not good for the skin.' You said, and he chuckled, leaning in and whispering in your ear

'I can take a look at it, make sure it's not damaged.' You laughed out loud, trying to disguise the fact that he had your heart beating at a million miles an hour.

'Not interested.' You said. 'Besides, I'm sure it's fine,' It was your turn to lean in and whisper, 'I checked _everywhere.' _he tensed when you said that and you grinned at your success.

Damn, the effect she had on me, it was unrealistic. Her wet shirt clung to her breasts, and I could see the outline of her bra. Her shorts were soaked as well, and she was altogether very sexy. When she leaned in and whispered that in my ear, I almost lost it right there. She leaned back with a smug expression on her face.

'Do you think you could put me down so I could go home and change?' She asked. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak yet, and started drifting towards the ground. I didn't loosen my grip on her until our feet touched the ground. She smiled and jogged off, looking over her shoulder and saying 'Thanks Marshall.' in a sugar sweet voice. I groaned once she was gone. That hadn't gone at all how I planned, she had unhinged me halfway through my line. I floated up and towards my house, seeking a cold shower.

* * *

You heard a knock on your door and got up from your chair with a sigh. You opened the door and was faced with Fionna, her blue eyes wide with excitement.

'LSP is having a party, and you're coming!' she said in excitement. You laughed.

'Alright but let me get changed first.' you said. You turned and went upstairs to your bedroom, pulling on skinny jeans and a giant hoodie. You laced your red converse quickly before running downstairs, grabbing your sword on the way and strapping it to your back. Fionna grinned.

'Ready?' You nodded. 'Alright let's go!' she said as she grabbed your wrist.

I was at the party in the woods, just floating around up above the mass of bodies and looking around, replying with a smirk and a wave every time someone shouted a greeting. Suddenly two figures emerged from the woods, one I instantly identified as Fionna; I could see her bunny ears. The other was wearing a baggy sweater, and it was hard to tell who it was. They took their hood off suddenly, (h/c) tumbling down their back. *. I had thought about her a couple of times the past few days, in a lot of compromising situations. I watched as Fionna dragged her into the crowd of people, chattering on about something. * was looking around with a touch of excitement on her features. She noticed me and looked away quickly. I grinned as I floated over to where Fionna was talking to Cake.

'Hey Marshall.' Fionna said before launching back into her conversation with the stretchy cat. I smirked and looked over to *. She smirked at me.

'You certainly have a talent for popping up everywhere.' she said. I grinned.

'You certainly have a habit of being everywhere I pop up.' I said. She bit her lip and looked at Fionna, who was now asking me if I could perform. I grinned.

He floated over the heads of people to the stage. A few of them shouted his name and whooped. You grinned as you saw him strum a chord on his axe bass, and start singing. Fionna was up there with him, but you had opted out. They sang as Cake danced. You watched with a smirk. When they were done, you clapped and forced back a grin when Marshall's eyes met your own. You bit your bottom lip lightly and was rewarded with his eyes darting from your lips to your eyes. Then you turned around and walked over to where a few people were congregated around Fionna and Cake. You stood outside the circle, waiting for a chance to talk to your friends. You were lifted into the air quite suddenly, strong arms around your waist. You didn't freak out this time. You knew it was Marshall. He flipped you around and lay back in the air, positioning you so that you sat on his waist, a leg on either side of him. He winked at you.

'Hey sweetheart.' he said and you raised an eyebrow. You leaned forwards on his chest, propping your face up with your hands. He blinked at the sudden closeness; your face was only a couple of inches from his.

'Hello sir.' you purred. He blinked and you felt his abdomen tense underneath you at your tone. He leaned up a bit, getting even closer to your face, so close that you could feel his breath wash over your lips when he spoke.

'You seem bored.' He said. You didn't reply.

'I could fix that.' he said, and you shook your head, clicking your tongue. By now the pair of you were outside the circle of light.

'Such innuendo.' You said seductively. He shifted so that he was sitting with his back to a tree and you straddling his lap. He had his hands on your waist and you bit your lip, looking into his eyes.

I am so close to driving her against this tree and sticking my tongue down her throat. She's relentless. She bites her lip and meets my eyes and my breathing hitches. A slow smile crosses her face, curving her lips in the most delicious way. I lean forwards a couple inches, so close to her that I can feel her heat. She leans forwards and brushes her lips against mine, ever so slightly. I am about to further it into an actual kiss when someone calling my name interrupts us. She pulls back and I almost groan in frustration. She grins at me before leaning back and letting herself fall fifteen feet to the ground, where she lands in a crouch. She stands up straight and looks at me.

'You better go see who that is.' She says before walking back into the circle of light, hips swaying. I have to strongly resist the urge to pull her back.

* * *

You shut the door behind you before sitting down with your back to it. You felt that if this was a game, you had scored a point. You shivered as you remembered his half-lidded scarlet eyes looking into yours as his hands clutched to your waist. You pushed your long hair over your shoulder before getting up and walking to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, you stepped out of the shower, feeling clean and warm. You snuggled into your fuzzy white towel before darting into your room. You smirked as you clipped your bra on. The look on Marshall's face when you pulled back before he could kiss you had been priceless. You pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a dark green tank top before sweeping your mass of wet hair back into a messy bun. You went downstairs, grabbing a mug of coffee before turning to go upstairs again. Before you had taken two steps, you heard knocking on your door. You opened it to find a worried looking Fionna.

'I need your help.' the blonde adventuress said. You blinked, taken aback.

'With what?' She pulled at one of the straps on her hat.

'Prince Gumball was taken by the Ice Queen.' You set down your coffee cup on the keystand.

'I'll be right back.' You said before dashing upstairs. You kicked off your sweats before pulling on a pair of black skinny jeans and some red converse. You strapped your sword to your hip and threw your baggy sweater on over your tank top, not bothering to zip it up. You ran down to where Fionna was waiting.

'Ready?' she asked. You nodded.

'Why couldn't she have kidnapped him in the morning?' You grumble as you and your friend take off running.

I have just gotten home when I hear a pounding on my door. I open it, red eyes showing through my irritation.

'What?!' I shout at... Cake? My eyes immediately turn back to normal. She wouldn't be here unless something was wrong.

'What happened?' The sassy cat sniffs indignantly at being shouted at.

'That crazy Ice Queen kidnapped PG again. Fionna wants your help.' I groan.

'Really?'

You sneak up on the fortress of ice, Fionna silent by your side. She said Cake had gone to get Marshall Lee. You gripped your sword nervously; you didn't like the ice castle, it seemed forbidding. Apparently you were going with Fionna to sneak in and find where she was keeping the prince. Marshal and Cake were to distract her. You looked around the corner of the wall of snow you were tucked behind, checking for danger. When you were sure it was all clear, you gestured for Fionna and she crept forwards. You sneaked through the giant double doors barring the way into the place, cringing when they creaked. You had just set foot in the giant room beyond when the Ice Queen herself stepped from behind a pillar of frozen water. She cackled.

'I knew you would come, my disgusting adventurer girls. I even invited some friends to join the party!' She cackled as she waved her hands dramatically. For a moment, nothing happened. Then the snow at her feet began to writhe, forming gigantic snowmen. You glanced at Fionna out of the corner of your eye, nodding at her. You adjusted your grip on your sword as one bellowed and charged. You swung your weapon.

Me and Cake had just arrived at the castle when we heard a bellow from inside. Apparently the girls hadn't been very sneaky. I flew through the open double doors and was greeted with a scene of chaos. Prince Gumbutt himself stood in a cage in the corner of the room, a gag in his mouth as he watched with wide eyes. But more immediate was the two massive snow warriors that were fighting Fionna and *. Fionna was laying about with her pink sword, chopping pieces of snow off of the giant being. * was darting about, sword a flashing glimmer in her hands as she stabbed and chopped at the animated piece of snow. Her hair was in a messy bun, stray pieces blowing around her furious face. Cake jumped to Fionnas aid, and I quickly flew to *'s. I landed on the snow creatures back, tearing into it's soft structure with my talons. It soon disintegrated from our combined efforts. Fionna and Cake finished theirs off at the same time. I turned on the Ice Queen, fangs out, and flew towards her, knocking her crown away and rendering her useless. She wailed as * cut Gumballs bonds, but I held her so she couldn't reach her crown. Cake grew and Fionna and Gumball clambered on. * was about to, but I caught her up bridal style and flew off, Cake behind me. She had her arms around my neck out of shock. I flashed a fanged grin at her.

'How is it you always end up in my arms?' I ask teasingly. She smirks.

'I could leave if you want...' She says, shifting in my arms as if to jump down. I tighten my grip and lean down, so close that my lips brush her ear as I whisper

'I'm not done with you yet.' I feel her shiver and grin. She shifts in my arms again, not to throw herself out of them, but to face me and brushes her lips against my neck. I stiffen and pull up short. The vixen grins at me.

'So that's the brakes.' She teases, running a finger over my collarbone. I growl softly and continue forwards. Cake has passed under me at this time, taking Gumwad home. She doesn't do much more until I land in the woods around her house. I can't help but push her up against a tree, an arm against the tree on one side of her head as the other grips her hip. I curl my lips into a devious smile.

When that smile graces his lips, you know you're done. He leans up against you, pressing his body against yours as he looks down into your face. You bite your lip and press a hand against his chest. He has a glint in his eyes that you find yourself liking.

'I believe we had some unfinished business at that party.' He says huskily. You grin.

'Did we?' He looks into your eyes, his own sinfully dark, before leaning down and brushing his lips under your jaw. You barely refrain from gasping. He trails them down your neck to the part where your throat turns into your shoulder. He leaves an open mouth kiss on the sensitive skin there and you breathe in sharply when he bites down, fangs poking your skin but not breaking it. He pulls his teeth back and runs his tongue over the spot before kissing a path to your shoulder. He sucks on the skin, and you moan. There will definitely be a mark there in the morning, but you couldn't care less as he bites down again. Your hands have fisted in the front of his red flannel shirt and your head is thrown back. You bite your lip as he sucks on your skin, seemingly determined to leave a trail of hickeys.

I know I am doing something right when she moans. I move my other hand to her waist as she throws her head backwards, a hiss escaping her lips as I bite down lightly on her shoulder again. I feel the familiar tightness of arousal in my gut when the sound reaches my ears. I kiss a trail up her neck and over her jaw to her soft lips. I brush mine against hers once before crashing them against hers. She pulls me towards her by the collar of my shirt, pressing my chest flush against hers. I bite down softly on her bottom lip and she lets out a fluttery moan. I take advantage of her open mouth by pushing my tongue in, exploring it. I pull back with a gasp after a few minutes, letting her breathe. She takes this opportunity to lean forwards and brush her lips softly against my throat. She moves them downwards as she unbuttons my shirt, leaving a searing path to my collarbone as her hands push my shirt open. I groan when I feel her tongue make an appearance, teasing my skin as her delicate hands trace the lines of my chest and abdomen. This continues for another minute before I press her against the tree and capture her mouth with my own, my hand slipping under the hem of her shirt to knead the skin on her hip. She makes a sound between a gasp and a moan and I snarl softly against her lips, my teeth knocking against hers. Suddenly I hear a stick snap, and a surprised exclamation. I pull away and whirl around, wondering who on earth could have interrupted us _this _time. It turns out to be none other than Fionna herself. Her blue eyes are wide as she turns and runs back into the woods. I turn my eyes back to her, *, who's cheeks are incredibly red. I smirk before trying to kiss her again. She dodges me and steps sideways, escaping me.

'That's enough for you Marshall Lee.' She says, winking before she turns and goes inside, leaving me standing outside, wondering what exactly just happened.


End file.
